


the lukewarm

by lupulangia



Series: tacks for snacks [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-22
Updated: 2008-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupulangia/pseuds/lupulangia





	the lukewarm

I  had  only  a  few  staples  of  information  and  knew  that  in  order  to  understand  the  mystical experience  I  would  need  research.    I  started  out  where  I  knew  the  best  and  oldest  information would  be,  in  Vertie's  Stroud's  basement.   Joe  Leonard  Stroud  had  collected  newspapers  and  magazines  for  over  sixty  years.    There  were boxes  upon  boxes  piled  onto  file  cabinets  and  covered  in  thick  dust  from  wall  to  wall  in  the underground  shelter  of  about  400  square  feet.    Once  I  finally  shirked  the  responsibilty  of carrying  on  a  long  conversation  after  dinner  I  slipped  down  the  stairs  when  she  thought  I  was leaving.    If  I  stay  quiet,  I  can  go  through  things  that  didn't  make  it  to  the  archives  and  maybe uncover  a  few  truths.    Maybe.   I  was  about  five  hours  into  yet  another  sleepless  night  when  I  found  the  box  Ashley  Stroud  had cleverly  mislabeled.    She  wanted  to  keep  her  journals  private  from  the  snooping  of  the  news readers  who  frequented  her  grand  father’s  collection.    She  labeled  it  “Thanksgiving  Recipes” and  even  layered  the  box  with  index  cards  of  random  recipe  ideas  and  collections.    Somehow  I managed  to  find  the  energy  and  absent  minded  drive  to  sift  through  it,  and  I  came  across  a dusty  old  black  book  with  a  black  pen  attached  to  the  side.    Inside,  there  were  about  forty journal  entries,  starting  from  around  October  to  just  after  Christmas  of  last  year.   She  died  right  after  she  wrote  these,  I  thought  to  myself  as  I  began  to  get  nosy.    I  felt  slightly ashamed,  until  I  saw  the  name:  Gode.    I  damn  near  dropped  the  book.    She  was  very  blunt  in her  descriptions,  and  the  first  thing  that  caught  my  attention  was  a  list  of  'facts'  she  had compiled  some  three  weeks  before  her  untimely  death.  Prefacing  the  list  was  a  short  paragraph, and I felt myself queasy as I read.  Dizzy, hot.  

December 28. 

Don't  let  it  fool  you,  they  won't  be  keeping  this  secret  any  longer.    Play  on  words  or  play  on letters?  Either  way,  the  Godes  are  in  fact  GODS.    They  simply  changed  one  letter  around.    Like I'm  some  kind  of  blind  deaf  and  dumb  idiot.    I  don't  know  very  much  but  these  things  I  do  know, and  the  more  they  try  to  change  my  mind  the  more  I  investigate.    I  won't  tell  you  how  I  managed to  hide  on  their  property  a  total  of  3  times  or  where  I  was  able  to  conceal  myself  but  I  will  tell  you that  I  should  have  never  tried.    The  things  I  learned  I  could  be  killed  for  knowing. Or I could kill for having known them. I  paused  before  I  reached  the  list.    Did  I  really  wanna  know?    I  mean  wow,  like  being  killed  for knowing  something  is  intense...  it  must  be  a  pretty  bad  something.  Or  a  good  something,  right?


End file.
